360 Arcade
by FrozenTeardrop
Summary: The Hive Five go to an arcade and Jinx sees Kid Flash there. What will happen? KFJinx, full of fluff. Oneshot.


**360°Arcade**

Finally, we can go to the arcade. For those of you who don't know the best arcade in the world: the 360**°**Arcade, which conveniently is also a café, is the only place that we don't steal, cheat or plunder in the whole of Jump City. Here, we can have plain fun. It stands just a short walk from the Hive Tower, around 2-3 kilometers. All of us go there, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-more, Billy, even Kid Wykkyd and, of course, me.

"Hurry up, you slowpokes!" I called to them. See-more and Kid Wykkyd were already beside me and I could see Gizmo coming up to us while stuffing some of his techno-whatevers in that backpack of his. Where are Billy and Mammoth?

"Hey, Gizmo, call Billy and Mammoth" I told him. I heard him grumble some incoherent words probably a string of profanities. I sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

**10 Minutes Later,**

"Finally" I muttered as the cool breeze of the air-condition enveloping my body. I sighed with contentment. This was the life. I watched my teammates who had already gotten around a 100 tokens each.

"Here're your tokens, Jinx" Mammoth said coming up to me. I nodded and gave a smile that he returned. I ran to the claw games where you could get stuff toys and what-not. This may come as a surprise to you but this was my favorite game plus the stuff toys they were giving out were unicorns. Was it so odd that _I_ liked unicorns? My teammates don't say anything about it and no one's ever teased me about it….except, well, yeah, _him._ Uggh, there I go again thinking about that stupid Kid Flash!!! He is so annoying almost like a stalker or whatever. It was a good thing he wasn't here because if he was, I would never here the end of this one. _"Aww, Jinx do you want me to win you a unicorn?" _I rolled my eyes that, my friend, would be hell.

"Hey, Jinx, are you okay?" Gizmo asked staring up at me reluctantly as if wondering if he should snap me out of my trance.

I glared at him as he backed away.

"Sheesh, I was just asking!" he said, I sighed. Was I being little too harsh to Gizmo? Oh no, please don't tell me I'm getting a conscience! Kid Flash's attitude is really rubbing off me. Sometimes, he acts like a pest but still, ever since I met him I haven't gone twenty minutes without thinking about him. Yes, I have timed myself. I sighed, I honestly have no life. I started the game. After the fortieth try, I decided that machine doesn't like me. So I tried a new one, the prizes on this one were all of the Teen Titans and even, the Hive Five! That was so weird!

"You like it, Jinx? We had it specially made for this arcade. I tried to tell them to only put your team on it but they insisted that it wouldn't be fair to the Titans" Tom said to me. He was the owner of the arcade/café and he had taken a liking to the Hive Five especially me because, he told me, I reminded him of his late wife.

"Thanks, Tom. I appreciate the thought." I said to him with a smile. He left as I returned to the game. I decided that I'd get the Jinx stuff toy. On the thirteenth try, I finally got it! I smiled in spite of myself, I loved to win. As I bent down to get it, a gust of wind blew past me and set my two pigtails down. I sighed; at least I had the stuff toy. I reached for the stuff toy and brought it towards me. What??? I thought I got a _Jinx_ stuff toy not a _Kid Flash_ one. Well, maybe I made a mistake. I'll just get another one. I looked for another Jinx plushie through the glass and saw one but it looked really hard to get with so many others on top of it. I shrugged, I can try. I laid the Kid Flash toy on top of my head finding no other place to put it and not wanting to put to put it on the floor for the risk of dirtying it.

I sighed again, I can try.

**Around Twenty Minutes Later,**

Uggh, this is hopeless. I've never been _this_ bad before! I sighed, on my face a defeated look. I turned around, maybe the guys were done.

"Need a little luck?" a boyish voice asked me from behind. I groaned, that was his favorite thing to say to me.

"Kid Flash" it wasn't really a question, more of a statement filled with exasperation.

"Is that anyway to greet your favorite superhero?" he said with one of his stupid smirks. I rolled my eyes. God, he can be such an idiot. I walked away from him, but stopped as I realized something, he was clutching a pink-haired stuff toy.

"You didn't" I said. He realized where my gaze was and feigned a look of innocence.

"What'd I do?" He replied still with that I-didn't-do-anything look. I rolled my eyes and fired a pink hex at him; he dodged it with complete ease.

"Oh, you mean this?" he said, pointing to the Jinx stuff toy.

"I _won_ that!" I said.

"So, you didn't steal it?" he said still pretending like he didn't know. "You really are turning into a good person". I rolled my eyes, what was the point in arguing?

"Well then, since you're such a _good_ person, I'll give you that in exchange for this one" he said fingering the Jinx stuff toy. What was the point of that conversation? Just to annoy me? He smirked and sped away but before he left, I could have sworn I felt some sort of pressure on my lips. I touched them, sure enough, they were warm!

"You, you….you idiot!" I yelled at him but I couldn't keep the grin away from my face. It was my first kiss! I struggled to regain my composure because sure enough, the guys would be here soon wondering why in the world I screamed.

"The 360°Arcade is really something." I said to myself, smiling down at the stuff toy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

How was it? Was it good or bad? Please review!


End file.
